Black Star Lo Sabe Todo
by Val B
Summary: Un pasillo del Shibusen, una rafaga de viento misteriosa y dos personas muy metidas en sus pensamientos. No puede resultar nada bueno. Todo es posible en este Fic. Black Star lo sabe todo y lo que no, se lo inventa.


-Voy al baño- Dice Death the Kid, al cerrar la puerta y salir del salon donde el Profesor Stein habia dividido una rana en siete partes y ahora estaba tratando de volver a juntar todas las piezas.

Kid de verdad no queria ir al baño. Solo queria tomar una caminata ya que gracias a que no habia salido del salon en todo al dia ya no senntia las piernas, asi que cuando el Profesor comenzo a hablar sobre la manera correcta de dividir el torso de la rana de la cabeza penso que era el momento perfecto para salir del salon.

Mientras camina por el pasillo va pensando si dejo las almohadas de su cama correctamente puestas de modo que formaran una perfecta simetria , porque la verdadera belleza esta en la simetria . No recordaba en que momento la simetria se convirtio en parte de su vida, simplemense se volvio su arte y por eso todo debia ser simetrico. Liz y Patty era su excepción ¡¡pero esque no podia hacer nada !! Y esas estupidas 3 rayas en la parte izquierda de su cabeza ¿Que habia hecho el para merecerlo? Era un bicho repugnante que no merecia vivir, o al menos eso pensaba el.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no hubo manera de que divisara a una chica al otro extremo del pasillo, tambien muy metida en sus pensamientos, caminando directamente hacia el.

Chrona estaba muy aburrida. Cuando Chrona decidio pasear por el shibusen no tenia una razon en concreto de porque queria hacerlo, solo pensaba en despejarse y asi disfrutar un largo paseo. Ragnarok no habia hablado con ella desdde esa mañana, pero dudaba si de verdad querria que el hablara con ella, probablemente solo se iba a poner a hablar sobre que tenia hambre e iba a empezar a decir cuanta cosa le pasara por la cabeza, y ella preferia vivir sin eso. Pero habia algo que no le dejaba de rondar por la cabeza a Chrona, por alguna extraña razon, se sentia culpable de la muerte de Medusa, si ella hubiera acabado con Maka la primera vez quizas nada de esto estaria pasando, despues de todo, era su mama ¿Pero realmente queria que todo fuera al reves? ¿Realmente queria volver a su antigua vida? No lo creo.

Chrona se sentia querida por sus amigos y realmente no queria renunciar a esa sensacion. Estaba demasiado distraida para ver que un chico distraido, y casi completamente simetrico, venia en su misma direccion.

Ninguno de los dos vio lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

Fue entonces que una perdida rafaga de viento que paseaba por el Shibusen en un mal momento y en un mal lugar golpeo el debil cuerpo de Chrona consiguiendo empujarla contra Kid .

Nadie sabe como paso, pero de repente Chrona se encontraba sentada sobre Kid en el suelo de uno de los pasillo del shibusen en una posicion muy sospechosa.

Ninguno se movio, no hablaron, solo se miraron el uno al otro por lo que parecieron horas, ambos ruborizados al extremo, con los ojos muy abiertos, muy cerca el uno al otro, pero sin embargo, no se movian.

Por esta razon no pudieron ver que una tercera persona lo habia visto todo.

- ¡¡GUAJAJAJUUU, LO SABIAAA, WAHUUUUUU BLACK STAR LO SABE TODOOOO! WAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA!!- grito un euforico Black estar al final del pasillo mirando la escena atonito haciendo que tanto Kid como Chrona voltearan hacia el y ponerse tan rojos como tomates.

Bueno. No pasaron 10 segundos para que Kid y Chrona parecieran morados con lo ruborizados que estaban, para que Chrona saliera corriendo gritando que no sabia manejar una situacion como esa, para que Kid se leventara como si nada hubiera pasado(aunque todavia rojo como tomate), y que Black Star soltara una de sus risas mas ruidosas hasta ahora.

"Ehmmm" dijo Kid tratando de, bueno, hacer algo.

"Lo supe desde el comienzo! Mwahaha!" dijo el pelo-azul.

"Ehmm...Que?" dijo Kid acomodandose su traje y tratando de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado , aunque de verdad no sabia a que se referia Black Star con lo de 'Desde el comienzo'.

"Tu sabes de que estoy hablando! No se lo puedes negar a Black Star porque Black Star lo sabe todo! Wahahahaaaa!"

"Si, por supuesto...Me tengo que ir" dijo Kid sin importarle mucho a lo que se referia Black Star, mientras volteaba y se alejaba lo mas rapidamente que pudia, completamente rojo.

"Bien hecho! Ve a buscarla! YAHOOOOOOOO!" dijo el peliazul levantando ambos pulgares aunque el otro no lo notara, mientras Kid se alejaba del pasillo con la mirada hacia abajo sin saber que pensar.

Black Star suspiro, solto una pequeña risita y luego se fue caminando hacia el baño, lo que habia sido su destino antes de que viera toda la escena entre los otros dos.

Definitivamente, Black Star vio lo que pasaba efectivamente en el momento mas oportuno, y en el lugar, nunca antes, mas indicado

--Fin.

¿Qué hacia una rafaga de viento perdida en Shibisen ?

Nadie sabe .

Todo es posible en este Fic : D

Sii Chrona en este fic es mujer

Revieew !! : D


End file.
